


Winterstürme wichen dem Wonnemond

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Holidays, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Jackson, Richard Wagner - Freeform, Theatre, Touching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack lädt Daniel ins Theater ein, doch leider hat Daniel nicht so ganz genau zugehört, was er sich anschauen soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterstürme wichen dem Wonnemond

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor!

Ich hätte besser zuhören sollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte es schon gereicht, wenn ich nur ein ganz klein wenig zugehört hätte. Aber dafür war ich zu beschäftigt gewesen, hatte zu viel um die Ohren gehabt, in den letzten Wochen. Nicht nur, dass sich auf meinem Schreibtisch noch Übersetzungen für das nächste Jahrzehnt türmten, wir hatten auch drei Missionen in kürzester Zeit gehabt. Von der letzten haben wir dermaßen viele noch funktionstüchtige Artefakte mitgebracht, dass Sam und ich für die nächsten Monate mit Arbeit eingedeckt sind. 

Dann steht auch noch Weihnachten vor der Tür und vergangene Woche habe ich zwei geschlagene Nachmittage meiner knappen Freizeit auf der Suche nach den richtigen Geschenken für jedermann verbracht, ohne wirklich etwas zu finden. Unter dieser Anspannung ist es dann nicht verwunderlich, dass ich nicht allen von Jacks Fragen mit der nötigen Aufmerksamkeit gelauscht habe. 

Jedenfalls habe ich zugesagt, ihn heute, einen Tag vor Weihnachten, ins Theater zu begleiten. Das ist im Prinzip nicht schlecht, denn so ganz viel anderes „Festliches“ hatte ich auch nicht geplant für diesen Abend. Zumal Jack noch geklagt hatte, auch Carter und Teal’c hätten schon Arbeit vorgeschoben und ich wäre seine letzte Hoffnung, und so weiter, und so weiter … das Ganze begleitet mit einem Blick, gegen den viele machtlos sind. Bedauerlicherweise bin ich da keine Ausnahme. 

Es klang auch ganz verlockend. Jack hatte versprochen mit mir in dieses schöne, alte Theater nach Central City zu fahren, zu einer weihnachtlichen Sonderveranstaltung, da sie sonst nur in den Sommermonaten spielen. Ich sollte mich bloß in meinen guten Anzug werfen, er würde mich dann abholen. Ich bräuchte mich um gar nichts zu kümmern. Das habe ich dann auch nicht; ich habe mich noch nicht einmal darum gekümmert, welches Stück wir heute sehen würden. Zugegeben, das war nicht so ganz clever. Ich hatte bei Jacks Einladung spontan an eine Komödie oder ein Musical gedacht. Bunt, poppig und kurzweilig. Und damit habe ich ihn mal wieder ganz gewaltig unterschätzt, wie das wohl viele Leute tun. 

Deshalb sitze ich nun in einer äußerst modernen Inszenierung der „Walküre“ von Wagner, dem zweiten Abend des „Rings der Nibelungen“. Wahrscheinlich muss ich noch ganz froh sein, dass ich nicht alle vier Teile hintereinander hören muss.

_„Winterstürme wichen dem Wonnemond, in mildem Lichte leuchtet der Lenz.“_

Gut, ich habe in Jacks Wohnzimmer die verschiedenen Opern CDs gesehen, aber ich habe nie wirklich die Verbindung gezogen, dass er sie auch anhört. Es ist wie mit diesen Dingen, die man täglich sieht und doch nicht wahrnimmt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe, wer die ganzen CDs anhört, aber an Jack habe ich dummerweise nie gedacht. Irgendwie ich habe angenommen, dass es ist, wie mit meinen Kochbüchern. Ich habe auch Dutzende von verschiedenen Kochbüchern daheim und kann doch nicht viel mehr als ein Spiegelei braten. So etwas Ähnliches hatte ich bei Jack und den Opern auch vermutet. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so grandios falsch gelegen. 

Leider sind Opern nicht gerade meine Lieblingsmusik. Ich weiß, dass ich auf manche Leute ein wenig … akademisch und wie ein Bücherwurm wirke, aber nicht jeder Brillenträger der es zu zwei Doktortiteln gebracht hat, muss auch zwangsläufig ein Opern-Fan sein! In meinem Walkman läuft meist Heavy Metal. Ich brauche die dröhnenden Klänge als Ausgleich für all die Geschichte, all den Staub und die Patina, mit der ich mich tagein tagaus beschäftige. Brauche die hämmernden Rhythmen, die mir mit jedem Beat klarmachen, dass ich noch lebe, nicht selbst schon Geschichte bin. Iron Maiden und Judas Priest sind meine heimliche Leidenschaft, von der die anderen wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig ahnen, wie von Jacks Musikgeschmack. 

Für Opern habe ich niemals etwas übrig gehabt. Ein Klassikkonzert, oder ein Klavierkonzert, das mich an die guten alten Zeiten des Klavierunterrichts erinnert, damit bin ich zur Not noch einverstanden. Aber Leute, die fünfundzwanzig Mal ankündigen, dass sie gerade dabei sind zu sterben? Nein, das ist nicht wirklich mein Fall. 

Nicht einmal bunt und poppig ist heute Abend angesagt, denn dies ist eine moderne Aufführung und aus irgendeinem Grunde, scheint man dort als Erstes einmal an der Ausstattung zu sparen. Sprich, die gesamte Kulisse besteht aus drei drehbaren, weißen Stellwänden, auf die je nach Erfordernis etwas projiziert werden kann. Die Leute sind in schlichter Alltagskleidung unterwegs, eine Jeans für Siegmund, ein graues Kostüm für Sieglinde und Hunding gefällt sich in Motorradsachen, einschließlich eines Helms. Keine Details, die meinen Blick besonders lange fesseln könnten. Und das soll ein „Gesamtkunstwerk“ sein?

_„Oh süßeste Wonne! Seligstes Weib!“_

Hoffentlich ist bald Pause. Ich bin ja sonst eigentlich ein geduldiger Mensch und das muss man als Archäologe wohl auch sein. Ich kann mich stundenlang mit irgendetwas beschäftigen, was andere Menschen als langweilig empfinden – aber diese Musik gehört definitiv nicht dazu. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Jack daran findet, ich bin sogar dabei mit aller Macht ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. 

Da die Bühnenhandlung mich nicht fesselt, versucht mein Verstand verzweifelt, sich auf eine andere Art zu beschäftigen. So kann ich inzwischen genau sagen, wie viele Scheinwerfer auf der linken Seite der Bühne angebracht sind, dass die vier ältlichen Damen in der Sitzreihe vor uns ganz in die Musik versunken sind und dass der Mann in der Loge schräg gegenüber schon die ganze Zeit etwas liest. Zu Beginn hatte ich noch angenommen, dass es das Programmheft oder ein Libretto sei, inzwischen glaube ich, dass er einfach klüger gewesen ist als ich und sich ein paar Geschäftsunterlangen mitgebracht hat. 

Unwillkürlich atme ich einmal tief durch. Mein ganzer Köper fühlt sich unnatürlich schwer an, die Müdigkeit kriecht langsam aber unaufhaltsam auf mich zu. Meine Lider werden schwerer und ich muss zwingen, dem Geschehen auf der Bühne meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht ganz zu entziehen. Zum wiederholten Male wandert mein zu meiner Armbanduhr. Unglaublich! Jetzt sitze ich hier schon seit fast anderthalb Stunden auf diesen alten, dunkelroten Samtsesseln und höre einer fetten Sopranistin zu, die einem ebenso feisten Tenor versucht auf einer fast leeren Bühne klarzumachen, dass sie ihn liebt. 

_„Mir zagt es vor der Wonne, die mich entzückt!“_

Mein Entzücken hält sich währenddessen in Grenzen und meine Gedanken schweifen erneut ab. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind das Bruder und Schwester, die sich da in Liebe vereinen. Nicht, dass ich nicht daran gewohnt wäre, inzestuöse Geschwisterliebe ist ein durchaus weit verbreiteter Archetypus in der irdischen Mythologie und Literatur. 

_„Die eigene Schwester gewannst du zu eins mit dem Schwert. Braut und Schwester bist dem Bruder.“_

Yep. Wer sagt’s denn, habe ich doch Recht gehabt. – Geschwisterliebe. Oh je, jetzt fange ich schon an, Jacks Sprechweise zu übernehmen, dämmert es mir unwillkürlich. Wir verbringen entschieden zu viel Zeit miteinander. Obwohl, das ist nicht wahr. Mir kann es gar nicht genug sein – und das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum ich diesem Theaterbesuch so blindlings zugestimmt habe. Ich wollte einfach mal wieder einen Abend mit Jack allein sein. 

Endlich! Sieglinde sinkt mit einem verzückten Schrei an Siegmunds Brust, der Vorhang fällt. Pause.  
Jack und ich gehen ins Foyer und Jack organisiert zwei Gläser Sekt für uns. 

„Und Daniel, wie gefällt es dir?“ 

Besinnliche Vor-Weihnachtsstimmung hin oder her – ich will gerade gnadenlos ehrlich antworten, als ich Jacks Gesichtsausdruck sehe: Totale Begeisterung! Klänge es nicht so kitschig, und hätte es in unserem speziellen Fall nicht so viele unangenehme Konnotationen, würde ich sagen: Ein inneres Glühen geht von ihm in diesem Moment aus. Diese Musik scheint ihm wirklich eine Menge zu geben. Ich habe ihn selten so aufrichtig begeistert und so offen mit seinen Gefühlen gesehen, als er mich jetzt anstrahlt. Da ich aber auf keinen Fall auch noch die restlichen Abende des „Rings“ über mich ergehen lassen will, muss ich wohl einen Mittelweg suchen. 

„Ganz nett.“ Irgendwie muss Jack wohl ein wenig der Enthusiasmus in dieser Antwort gefehlt haben, denn statt einer Erwiderung zieht er seine Brauen nach oben und ich sehe mich genötigt, noch hinzuzufügen: „Sehr imposant. Aber …“  
„Aber so gar nicht dein Ding?“, nimmt Jack den Rest meines Satzes vorweg. 

Was soll ich darauf schon sagen, ohne Jack den Spaß an der Sache zu verderben? „Ich habe halt noch nie eine Wagner Oper gesehen und … muss mich erst einhören“, versuche ich zu erklären. Dann fällt mir siedendheiß ein, dass das auch völlig falsch interpretiert werden könnte und so schicke ich noch eilig hinterher: „Es ist recht … langatmig. Zwar schön, aber … irgendwie … ich meine …“ 

Jacks spöttisches Grinsen macht es nicht gerade leichter, mich durch meine Erklärungen zu stammeln und so gebe ich den Balanceakt, zustimmend, was diese Aufführung und gleichzeitig ablehnend, was weitere Abende angeht, zu klingen, mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken auf. Stattdessen gieße ich den Rest des Sekts in mich hinein. 

„Warum bist dann mitgekommen, wenn du Wagner nicht magst?“ Jack nippt nur an seinem Glas und schaut mich interessiert an.  
Ich starre intensiv auf den Glasboden, ob dort nicht doch noch ein Tröpfchen Alkohol glitzert und murmele leise: „Nicht richtig zugehört.“ Dann strecke ich meine Zunge aus und lasse den letzten Tropfen drauf laufen. 

Jetzt bricht Jack in eines seiner seltenen Gelächter aus. „Das kann auch nur dir passieren.“  
Wider Willen muss ich mitgrinsen. Wenn man es von Jacks Warte aus nimmt, ist es wahrscheinlich die gerechte Strafe für all die Male, die ich nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört habe. 

Noch immer mit einem Lächeln fragt Jack: „Möchtest du lieber nach Hause fahren?“ 

„Nein!“, ist mir schon rausgerutscht, ehe ich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Ich habe weder den begeisterten Blick vergessen, den Jack am Anfang der Pause hatte, noch behagt mir die Aussicht, dass dieser Abend so abrupt zu Ende sein könnte. Ein Drittel habe ich ja schon geschafft, da werde ich den Rest auch noch durchstehen, wenn ich dafür in Jacks Gesellschaft sein kann. „Nein, ich muss doch wissen, wie es weitergeht“, füge ich mit einem hoffentlich beruhigenden Lächeln hinzu. 

„Na schön. Noch was zu trinken?“ Verdammt, Jacks Miene ist sehr undurchschaubar und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm jetzt nicht trotz aller guten Vorsätze doch den Abend versaut habe. „Nein danke, ich warte bis zur nächsten Pause.“ 

„Gut.“ Jack nickt und mein schlechtes Gewissen macht sich ganz deutlich bemerkbar. Fällt mir denn nichts ein, was ich zu der Aufführung sagen könnte, damit ich mein Interesse demonstriere?  
„Es ist so spartanisch“, bricht es aus mir heraus. „Stört es dich gar nicht, dass es gar keine Dekoration gibt?“ Nun, das war vielleicht nicht super-diplomatisch, aber immerhin ist es ein Gesprächsanfang.  
Jack überlegt nur zwei, drei Sekunden, dann antwortet er: „Nein. So kann man sich besser auf die Musik konzentrieren.“ 

Es ist, als hätten wir unsere Rollen getauscht, als wir das Theater betreten haben! Jack sagt die Sachen, die doch eigentlich mir zustehen und ich …? Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich als Antwort gerne quengeln würde: „Aber das ist so langweilig!“ Was dann wirklich aus meinem Mund kommt, ist, Gott sei Dank: „Da hast du auch wieder Recht.“ Hach, manchmal liebe ich mein Unterbewusstsein, das so viele höfliche Phrasen abgespeichert hat, dass ich sogar Zugriff darauf habe, wenn ich mehrere, sich widersprechende Dinge gleichzeitig denke. 

Der Gong bewahrt mich davor noch weitere Platituden loszulassen. Wir stellen unsere Gläser ab und gehen in den Saal zurück. 

Es folgt ein instrumentales Vorspiel, und ich entspanne mich. Aber das dauert nicht lange und Wotan, mit Handy und Laptop „bewaffnet“, erscheint und singt langatmig. Vielleicht hätte ich doch noch einen Sekt trinken sollen? Brünhilde, die hinzukommt, hat aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund Schwimmflossen an und bedeckt ihren wogenden Busen nur sehr unzureichend, mit einem geringelten Badenanzug. Na, hoffentlich fällt da nichts heraus. Dieses Auf- und Abgewatschel und ihre Heiahaha!-Rufe sollen wohl ihre gute Laune widerspiegeln. Meiner helfen sie nicht so recht auf die Sprünge. 

Wie kann Jack das nur *schön* finden? Jack, der normalerweise so ungeduldig ist? Der keine Missionsbesprechung zu einem neuen Planeten ohne Strichmännchen auf seinem Block übersteht? Das ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Ich werfe ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu und sehe, dass er tatsächlich ganz und gar bei dem Geschehen auf der Bühne ist. Er muss das Werk sehr gut kennen, denn manchmal lauscht er mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit, nur um sich dann minimal zu entspannen, wenn eine Szene so aufgelöst wird, wie er sich das gedacht hat. Manchmal auch scheint er mit dem Dirigenten nicht einer Meinung zu sein, dann runzelt er die Brauen und braucht ein paar Takte, ehe er wieder Zustimmung signalisiert. Faszinierend! 

Jack scheint meine Musterung zu spüren, denn er dreht sich zu mir um und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Wieder kann ich seine Begeisterung nicht übersehen und ganz plötzlich freue ich mich riesig, dass es in Jacks Freizeit etwas gibt, das ihn so glücklich macht. Etwas, in das er sich voller Hingabe stürzen kann. Das ist eine Gabe, die nicht allen Menschen gegeben ist. Ich muss es wohl mit dem absolut befriedigenden Gefühl vergleichen, das ich verspüre, wenn ich einer Inschrift ihr Geheimnis entlockt habe, wenn ich eine längst nicht mehr gesprochene Sprache entziffern und ihren Reichtum vor dem Vergessen bewahren kann. Langsam beginne ich ihn zu verstehen. Und Jacks dankbares Lächeln zeigt, dass er das auch in meinem Blick gelesen hat. 

Solchermaßen innerlich gewärmt fällt mir die nächste halbe Stunde leichter. Denke ich jedenfalls. Bis ich plötzlich Jacks Hand auf meinem Knie spüre – und erst da geht mir auf, dass ich damit wohl gewippt haben muss, denn ich spüre es reflexartig noch einmal unter seinen Fingern zucken, ehe ich dem Druck von Jacks Hand nachgebe und stillhalte. 

Jack lässt seine Hand liegen, wo sie liegt. Für ein paar Augenblicke sehe ich darin nichts Besonderes. Doch dann wird mir immer bewusster, wie warm die Hand ist. Als ich probeweise noch einmal das Knie bewege, verstärkt sich sein Griff. Ich atme mehrmals tief durch, gefangen in einem Gemisch aus Begehren, das mit jeder Sekunde stärker wird und Verwirrung, ob und was diese Hand zu bedeuten hat. 

Diese Berührung dauert jetzt schon viel länger an, als alle seine Berührungen, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Und ich habe, begierig und ausgedürstet wie ich bin, jede einzelne in meinem Kopf abgespeichert. Jedes Mal, wenn er mir meine Brille auf die Nase geschoben hat, wenn er mir durch das Haar gewuschelt hat, wenn er seine Hand auf meiner Schulter liegen gelassen hat, kann ich in meinen Gedanken abrufen. Aber keine Berührung war bisher so … intim und so lang andauernd. Ich werde sie in eine ganz große Schublade in meinen Erinnerungen packen und nur zu seltenen Gelegenheiten hervorholen. 

_Stets Gewohntes nur magst du verstehn: doch was noch nie sich traf, danach trachtet mein Sinn._

Es ist nicht sehr hilfreich, dass Wotan meine Träume jetzt in Worte fasst. Ich möchte wirklich etwas haben, was Jack mir wohl nicht geben kann, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Für einen Moment flammt Enttäuschung in mir auf, darüber, dass er gar nicht weiß, was er mit dieser simplen Berührung in meiner Psyche anrichtet. Verdammt, Jack! 

Mit dieser Empörung blitzt auch schon der Gedanke auf, Jack ebenfalls aus der Reserve zu locken. Ehe ich die Für und Wider abwägen kann, rutsche ich schon in meinem Sitz nach vorn. Dadurch gleitet Jacks Hand unweigerlich ein paar Zentimeter nach oben, bis ich meine Beine auch noch auseinander fallen lasse, so dass seine Finger nun die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels umspannen. 

Ja, ich war erfolgreich! Denn trotz des Halbdunkels sehe ich ihn deutlich schlucken, er verspannt sich und schließt für eine Sekunde die Augen. Dann … dann starrt er wieder auf die Bühne! Der Schuft! 

Er lässt mich mit dem aufreizenden Gefühl der Finger an dieser Stelle allein! Ich merke, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt und ich muss einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, um genügend Luft in die Lungen zu bekommen. Aber ich kann niemand anderes als mich für diese missliche Lage verantwortlich machen. Jack spielt nur mit dem, was ich vorgegeben habe. 

Jack spielt mit? Auf einmal wird mir der Satz in seiner ganzen möglichen Tragweite klar. Wenn ihm das hier unangenehm wäre, bräuchte er bloß seine Hand wegziehen. Wenn er es also nicht tut … Für meine Atemfrequenz ist diese Erkenntnis gar nicht gut, sie beschleunigt sich noch einmal. 

_Als junger Liebe Lust mir verblich, verlangte nach Macht mein Mut._

Lange Zeit sitzen wir so, auf einmal ist die aufwühlende Musik eine sehr passende Untermalung meiner durcheinander wirbelnden Gefühle. Alle Nervenenden in meinem Körper sind in Aufruhr, überdeutlich bin ich mir der warmen Luft, der gepolsterten Stühle, des Stoffes meiner Hose – und meiner ständig wachsenden Erektion bewusst. Jacks Hand, nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem sehr, sehr aufmerksamen Glied entfernt, schickt ein Zittern durch meinen Körper, das ich nicht unterdrücken kann. 

Dass Jack es ebenfalls gespürt hat, merke ich daran, dass seine Finger meinen Schenkel besänftigend tätscheln. Diese Geste verfehlt bei mir jedoch völlig ihre beruhigende Wirkung. Ich kann ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und sehe die Andeutung eines sehr siegessicheren Lächelns um Jacks Lippen spielen. 

Da wir in dieser Reihe der Loge allein sitzen und das Damenquartett vor uns nicht sehen kann, was ich mache, schließe ich meine Beine, so dass Jacks Hand zwischen ihnen andeutungsweise gefangen ist. Total bescheuert, ich weiß, denn wenn ich hier gerade etwas falsch interpretiere, kann es ganz schön unangenehm für mich werden. Aber ich brauche den Gegendruck und ich will Jacks Reaktion sehen. 

Die wieder ganz anders als vermutet ausfällt. Jack bewegt seine Hand und stößt mit dem Handrücken gegen meine Erektion und zeigt damit, dass er sich meines Zustandes sehr wohl bewusst ist. Meine Finger krallen sich in den Samt meines Sitzes und ich muss alle Willenskraft aufbieten, um meinen Unterkörper ruhig zu halten. Ich kann nicht anders und muss Jack anschauen, um zu sehen, was diese Berührung in ihm ausgelöst aus. 

Aber Jack ist der weit Erfahrenere von uns beiden in diesen Psychospielchen. Hilflos muss ich bemerken, wie sich mein Körper verkrampft, als seine Finger mich noch einmal für eine flüchtige Sekunde berühren, während Jack weiter unbeweglich gerade auf die Bühne starrt. Ich versuche meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch das ist nicht einfach. Noch einmal streift mich sein Handrücken intim und ich halte es nicht länger aus und kapituliere. 

Mit beiden Händen schnappe ich mir hektisch seine Hand, unsere Finger berühren sich. Mir wird es heiß und kalt zugleich, ehe ich seine Hand fest gegen seinen Bauch presse, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie dort liegen bleiben soll. Dazu muss ich mich halb zu ihm umdrehen und so flüstere ich ihm noch ins Ohr: „Du hast gewonnen. Ich …“  
„Schschsch, gleich, Daniel“, flüstert dieser Oberschurke und tut so, als würde Brünhilde noch immer seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit haben. 

_Du sahest der Walküre sehrenden Blick, mit ihr musst du nun ziehn!_

Als ich mich von ihm wegdrehe, hält er meine linke Hand fest und so verbringe ich den Rest des zweiten Aufzugs in heilloser Verwirrung. Ich würde gern mit Jack über die Situation diskutieren, aber ich denke, dass die Damen in der Vorderreihe nicht so ganz angetan davon wären. So schmore ich sozusagen in meinem eigenen Saft. Ich will meine Hoffnung nicht ins Uferlose schießen lassen, aber die warmen Finger, die über meinen liegen, sprechen doch eine sehr deutliche Sprache. Andererseits „kann“ es genauso gut sein, dass Jack es gleich in der Pause als ganz normale Begebenheit abtut, als Scherz unter Freunden, als Revanche für meine Herausforderung. Das will ich bei Jack nicht ausschließen. 

Mal neige ich mehr der einen, mal mehr der anderen Interpretation zu, bis mich der fallende Vorhang, der die zweite Pause einläutet, erlöst. Die Lichter gehen an, Jack lässt meine Hand los und fragt mich im schönsten Konversationston, so, als ob überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen wäre: „Noch etwas zu trinken, Daniel?“ Dazu bückt er sich und hebt einer der älteren Damen eine Stola auf, die ihr auf den Boden gerutscht ist. 

Wir gehen ins Foyer, ich besorge uns zwei Bier und bemühe mich, Jacks Blick auszuweichen. 

„Daniel?“  
Es fühlt sich wie ein sehr bedeutungsschwangerer Moment an und daher zögere ich eine Sekunde, ehe ich meinen Blick von meinem Bierglas reiße und Jack ins Gesicht schaue. „Ich…“ 

„Colonel O’Neill! Doktor Jackson!“ Einer von Sams Labormitarbeitern begrüßt uns überschwänglich.  
„Doktor Montgomery“, sagen wir fast gleichzeitig. Der Doktor stellt uns seine Frau und seine erwachsene Tochter vor. Bis zum nächsten Pausengong wird über das Stück gefachsimpelt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein soll. Jedenfalls ist unsere Arbeitswelt auf einmal wieder sehr präsent und lässt mich beunruhigt darüber nachdenken, dass wir in der Öffentlichkeit keine solchen Spielchen spielen sollten. 

Ich bin nervös, als wir wieder unsere Plätze einnehmen. Die Musik des nächsten Aufzugs setzt ein und nach ein paar Takten wispere ich Jack erstaunt zu: „Das kenne ich!“  
„Der Walkürenritt“, erklärt er mir schmunzelnd.  
„Das … das ist die Musik aus Apocalypse Now!“  
„So kann man es auch sehen.“ 

Er grinst mich an und ich kann nicht anders und grinse breit zurück, als ich merke, wie ich hier Original und Nachahmung durcheinander gebracht habe. Es ist zu dunkel, um ganz sicher zu sein, aber ich habe den Eindruck als gälte ein kleiner Teil von Jacks Begeisterung inzwischen auch mir und nicht nur der Oper. Meine flatternde Ungewissheit wird beruhigt, als Jack jetzt meine Hand umfängt, unsere Finger miteinander verflicht und die Hände zwischen uns auf das Polster legt. Das ist nicht so aufreizend sexuell wie die Hand zwischen meinen Schenkeln, kommt mir aber viel realer und sicherer vor. Wenn das kein Versprechen ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Entspannt lasse ich mich in meinen Sitz sinken und Jack drückt meine Hand einmal bestätigend. 

Mein Gehirn schmiedet Pläne für das, was wir gleich noch alles machen können. Noch etwas durch die erleuchteten Straßen von Central City bummeln, auch wenn meine Schuhe nicht unbedingt für die Schneemassen da draußen geeignet sind? Oder vielleicht noch irgendwo etwas essen gehen? Es gibt hier genügend kleine Restaurants, die sicher nach Ende der Vorstellung noch geöffnet haben. 

Ich blicke zu Jack herüber und dieses Mal gibt er nicht mehr vor, an der Walküre mehr Interesse als an mir zu haben. Als er sich meines Blickes bewusst wird, wirft er mit ein schiefes Grinsen zu, beugt sich zu meinem Ohr vor und flüstert: „Noch eine viertel Stunde, Grasshopper, dann hast du es geschafft.“ 

Ich will mich gerade beschweren, dass ich das gar nicht fragen wollte, denn ganz ehrlich, so wie es jetzt ist, lässt sich auch Wagner prima aushalten, als er meine Hand drückt und mir damit zu verstehen gibt, dass es nicht abwertend gemeint war. Ich jedenfalls kann der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, auch etwas in sein Ohr zu flüstern. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich zu ihm herüber und atme einmal tief durch als ich ihm nah bin – und spüre zu meiner absoluten Freude, dass meine Lippen an seinem Ohr auch einen Air Force Colonel zu einem reflexartigen Luftschnappen bringen können. 

_Leb´ wohl, du kühnes, herrliches Kind! Du meines Herzens heiligster Stolz. Leb´ wohl! Leb´ wohl! Leb´ wohl!_

Ich verzichte auf meine sowieso nicht sehr originelle Antwort und hauche Jack stattdessen einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Hals. Selbst wenn uns jemand durch ein Opernglas beobachten sollte, sähe es immer noch so aus, als würde ich tuscheln. Jacks Finger verkrampfen sich um meine und ich bin begeistert. 

Die letzten Minuten vergehen fast zu schnell, dann ist die Walküre zu Ende. Wir applaudieren, versichern den Damen vor uns, was für eine denkwürdige Aufführung das war – und in meinem Fall ist das wohl sogar richtig – holen unsere Mäntel von der Garderobe und zehn Minuten später stehen wir vor dem Theater. 

„Wollen wir etwas …?“, beginne ich, als Jack mich unterbricht und seinerseits fragt: „Zu dir oder zu mir?“ 

Wahnsinn! Ich hatte nur ein romantisches Dinner im Kopf und nun so ein Angebot! Da ich aber flexibel bin, antworte ich sofort: „Zu dir“, als mir die Unordnung in meinem Schlafzimmer einfällt – und ich bin sicher, es ist das Schlafzimmer, in dem das heute enden wird. Verrückt! Es brodelt und jubelt in mir und ich muss aufpassen, dass ich meinen Schritt nicht beschleunige, nur, damit wir schneller zu Hause sind. Langsam gehen ist mir schon lange nicht mehr so schwer gefallen! 

In der Tiefgarage angekommen, zieht mich Jack am Arm plötzlich hinter einen Pfeiler. Als ich protestieren will, dass das viel zu gefährlich ist, legt er mir seinen behandschuhten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und dann küsst er mich. Warmer Atem in dieser winterlichen Nacht auf meinem Gesicht, eine Zunge, die einmal über meine Unterlippe streift, ehe ich meinen Mund öffne. Ich erwarte den Nachgeschmack des Bieres zu schmecken, doch ich bin viel zu aufgeregt, um mir die Zeit zu nehmen, das näher zu überprüfen. Ich ziehe Jack an den Aufschlägen seines Wintermantels noch ein Stückchen näher und erwidere den Kuss voller Enthusiasmus, während sich mein Inneres in glutvolles Gelee verwandelt und mich mit atemlosen Begehren überflutet. Das Crescendo in meinem Kopf ist noch betäubender als Wagners Musik es je gekonnt hätte. 

Auch wenn der Kuss nur vier, fünf Sekunden dauert, steckt darin ein so großes Versprechen, was ich – was wir – an den anderen Weihnachtstagen, die vor uns liegen, tun werden, dass ich für einen Moment die Augen schließen muss, um das alles auf mich einwirken zu lassen. 

Ich spüre das Leder von Jacks Handschuh, als er jetzt mein Kinn entlang streichelt und lehne mich in die Berührung. Ich öffne meine Augen erst wieder als Jack mit neckender Stimme verkündet: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, welchen Einfluss Opernmusik auf dich hat, hätte ich dich schon viel früher eingeladen.“ 

„Pfff,“ das ist nur ein sehr schwacher Protest, aber das ist mir ganz egal, denn jetzt gehen wir gemeinsam zu dem geparkten Wagen – und ich weiß, dass das erst der Anfang für das denkwürdigste Weihnachten sein wird, das ich je hatte.

\--------------ENDE-------------

©Antares, November 2007 

**Author's Note:**

> Die Textstellen sind zitiert nach: Richard Wagner, Die Walküre, Reclam, Stuttgart 1979  
> und : http://www.rwagner.net/libretti/walkure/e-walk-a1s3.html


End file.
